


Ganging Up

by SpyroForLife



Series: W:FFaFP Fics [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Play, Original Character(s), Rimming, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored on a down day, Dipper and Pavonis decide to have some fun and gang up on Bill. While Bill appreciates a good threesome, he isn't quite prepared for what they have planned. Luckily, it doesn't take long before they have him playing along.<br/>This is in my "War: For Fun and For Profit" universe, but it does not really have spoilers of any sort, unless Bill having a human body counts as spoilers but it isn't really described so I think it's fine. Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganging Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a particular time frame for this but I'm sure it's months after Dipper's first meeting with Pavonis. Dipper and Pavonis are not in a romantic relationship, it's completely platonic/sexual, as Pavonis is aromantic. Dipper is in a romantic relationship with Bill but to be fair I think we all knew it was gonna happen as the main fic IS tagged 'BillDip'. Just... enjoy the random porn.

Dipper shot a glance at Pavonis, covering his mouth to hold in his laughter. “He’s on his way.”

“And he doesn’t suspect?” Pavonis asked.

Dipper shook his head. “He has no idea.”

“Oh, this is gonna be _good_.”

They waited on either side of the door, and as soon as it opened, they moved into action. Pavonis seized the newcomer under the arms, while Dipper quickly closed the door and lunged onto the other’s legs as they began to kick.

Luckily, he didn’t kick for long once he realized who was grabbing him. “Dipper, Pavonis!” Bill shouted, outraged. “What the fuck are you two doing?!”

“You’ll find out,” Dipper replied, lifting Bill and carrying him over to the bed.

Bill struggled, but he wasn’t fighting too hard. He seemed intrigued beneath his anger.

“You better have a good reason for assaulting me,” he growled.

“This is hardly assault,” Pavonis cooed, shifting Bill around, and then they slammed the dream demon onto the bed.

Bill started to sit up, but Dipper swung up onto the bed and straddled his hips, taking hold of his shirt and pulling it off. Thank the gods it was one of their down days, and they were all wearing regular clothes rather than uniforms. It would make this a lot easier.

“Ohh, I see where this is going.” The fight left Bill’s body. “Okay, I’ll play along. You two have got my interest.”

Dipper threw the shirt aside, and fashioned magical chains to tie around Bill’s wrists. He directed them to affix to the bed posts, pulling Bill’s arms over his head. The dream demon inhaled sharply, pupils dilating.

“You like that?” Dipper murmured, placing a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. He leaned away before Bill could respond properly.

“Hell yeah, it’s about time you got kinky. What are you planning?”

“That’s for us to know and for you to find out.” Dipper trailed his lips down Bill’s chest, taking time to tease each nipple with his tongue before moving lower. Bill was soon twisting, lifting his back, one leg hooking around Dipper’s waist.

“Nope.” Pavonis took hold of Bill’s ankles, separating his legs and holding them down. He went ahead and stripped the shoes and socks off his feet.

Bill huffed and strained to pull his arms free of the chains, but they held tight. He leaned his head back to examine them, clicking his tongue. “Impressive magic, Dipper. You’ve become quite powerful. Hnn…” He moaned softly as Dipper shifted back to get between his legs, grinding into him as his hot mouth traveled back up toward his neck.

“Enjoying yourself?” Pavonis asked with a smirk.

“I always enjoy a good, spontaneous fuck.” Bill rolled his shoulders, grinning at them. “That is where this is heading, I presume?”

Dipper smiled and nibbled under Bill’s chin, listening to his heavy panting. “Maybe. Play well with us and you’ll find out.”

“Ordering me around, are you?”

“Yeah.” Dipper bit harder, making the other whine. “Is that a problem?” One of his hands slipped down to Bill’s groin, squeezing his already-hard cock through the fabric of his pants.

“N-no. Do whatever you want.”

Dipper accepted the invitation, leaning back and taking hold of Bill’s pants, pulling them off. Pavonis stood and moved out of the way, walking around the bed and leaning over the older demon, pressing a rough kiss to his lips. Bill responded, eyes closing as he followed the other’s lead. He wiggled his hips once his pants were off, more than aware that Dipper had also removed his undergarment.

Bill pulled away from Pavonis, catching his breath and looking down at his body. Then he looked at the other two. “How come neither of you have taken anything off yet?”

“We’re getting to it,” Dipper said. He grasped Bill’s hip, nails digging in painfully. “I’d stop being so demanding if I was you.”

“Or what?” Bill replied.

Dipper motioned to Pavonis, who silently put a belt in his hand. Bill recognized it as the same kind of belt they used for their uniforms. Wide and sturdy. He felt a flush of heat as he realized what the human had planned, but it didn’t prepare him for actually being struck with the belt.

Bill arched, a moan slipping past his lips. His fingers clenched, and he growled as his skin stung where he had been hit. His cock throbbed, hips wiggling a bit. His arms strained against their restraints. He couldn’t free them, and the growing ache in his shoulders added a painful edge to the rest of the sensations he was experiencing.

“You’re going to behave,” Dipper stated. “Or we won’t get you off.”

Now this was interesting. But Bill wasn’t going to cooperate that easily. “Oh, won’t you? I’m sure you have more resolve, but Pavo? You’re the biggest slut on this base, sooner or later, you’ll give in.”

Pavonis snorted. “I may like sex but I won’t have any problem getting off with my own hand. Or with Dipper. We don’t need to involve you at all, but if you cooperate, you’ll be rewarded.”

“Is that so? Heh, alright then… go for it, I guess.”

Dipper pulled his shirt off and knelt down, covering Bill’s mouth with his own. He kissed him deeply, tongue stroking along his lips before slipping in further, and he sensed Bill struggle to move his arms, no doubt wanting to put them around him. The demon’s legs wrapped around Dipper’s hips, and this time, Dipper allowed it. He climbed over him so they could rut together as they made out, though Bill was soon whimpering with frustration at only feeling fabric against his erection rather than skin.

“Oh, does that bother you?” Dipper whispered against the other’s lips. Bill tried to keep kissing him, lips pecking near his, but he leaned back to prevent him. “You want to grind against me? Feel my cock against yours?”

Bill glared at him, but it was clear from his expression that he was growing desperate. This whole situation had him a lot more bothered than he was letting on. “You know I do, I love the way you feel against me.”

“And I love it when you say things like that.” Dipper reached down to his own pants, popping the top button open, relieving some pressure. “Talk like that some more, and you might just get what you want.”

Bill’s brows knitted together. He started to reply, but then was distracted by the younger demon climbing up onto the bed next to him, fully unclothed. Pavonis waved at him and turned to kiss Dipper, who slid his arms around him as he kissed back. Pavonis’s hands slid down to the human’s waist, fingers darting underneath the waistband of his pants, stroking the skin. Bill’s breathing hitched as he watched the two touching each other, panting and moaning into each other’s mouths. Dipper was still sitting on his hips, but without moving, it did nothing for Bill.

“For fuck’s sake, one of you touch me already,” Bill complained, shifting around. He opened his legs wider, trying to entice them.

When Pavonis pulled away from Dipper, a string of saliva connected their lips. The psychic casually broke it with a hand, and swung around to sit on Bill’s stomach. “Oh, I’ll touch you all right.” He scooted forward, lifting himself slightly with his knees and reaching down to stroke along Bill’s neck and arms, his touches light and teasing. One hand moved to Bill’s nipple, rubbing over the firm bud.

As he teased Bill’s upper body, Dipper took care of the lower, laying down between Bill’s legs and propping them up on his shoulders, running his tongue up the underside of his cock.

Bill swore and writhed, arching and bucking his hips in response. Dipper paused until he settled, then began lapping up the sensitive flesh, nuzzling and generally being more teasing than satisfying. He wasn’t surprised when Bill began to growl.

“You want more?” Dipper asked lazily, tilting his head as he dragged the flat of his tongue along the side of the hot length, exhaling across the other’s light-colored pubic hairs. One of his hands held Bill’s hip, nails digging in slightly.

Bill grunted, but didn’t speak.

“What was that?” Dipper squeezed his hip harder, nails definitely leaving scratches now. Pavonis gripped Bill’s hair with his free hand, tugging his head back.

“You’re both despicable,” Bill spat.

Dipper just shook his head and pressed his lips to the inside of Bill’s thigh. “Shame. I was hoping you would give in and beg for us.”

“That’s what you’re after? I am not begging for you. Neither of you deserve such submission from me. You may have caught me by surprise and tied me down, but I’m still above you both. Do your worst, but you won’t hear a single plea out of me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Dipper trailed rough kisses and bites along the inside of Bill’s thighs, until both legs were shaking. He could feel sweat coating the demon’s skin, and when he returned his mouth to his erection, was not surprised to find him completely hard and leaking precum. Dipper licked over the tip and gave a gentle suck, smirking at how the other tried to roll his hips forward. Dipper’s hand on his waist easily stopped him.

Pavonis was doing quite a job as well, keeping Bill’s head pulled back so the older was forced to lift his chin, allowing the younger to suckle and bite along his throat. He wasn’t straddling him anymore, but was laying next to him, arms holding him possessively.

Over the course of the next few minutes, the combined efforts of the two reduced Bill to a trembling mess, breathing harshly and covered in sweat, whines spilling from his lips. It was clear how much he wanted to continue, to fuck someone or be fucked, and the two simply were not giving him what he wanted.

Dipper sighed as he dropped Bill’s legs and sat up. “Got anything to say, Bill?”

“Nn…” Bill shivered, chewing on his lip. Dipper got up to take off the rest of his clothes, and then returned to the bed. He gave Pavonis a quick kiss, brushing his curly hair out of his eyes. Dipper hopped back up over Bill, resuming his gentle stroking along his body, except for his nails leaving long lines in the skin.

Bill finally lost it. “Dipper, please,” he begged.

Dipper’s hand dropped to his cock, giving it an unsteady pump at the pure need in his partner’s voice. His hand slipped; he was coated in sweat. After some fumbling, he retrieved their lube and popped it open.

The anticipation seemed to get Bill more wound up than any of the touching. “That’s it, fuck me, please…”

“It’s about time you begged for me,” Dipper said, pressing a slick finger inside the other. He felt him tense at first, and then relax. The demon’s legs spread, hips raising for him. After a few thrusts, Dipper added another finger. Bill’s wrists twisted, fingers grabbing hold of the chains. Leaning over to glance around Pavonis, Dipper saw that Bill’s eyes were shut, and he was chewing on one of his lips.

“None of that, Cipher,” Pavonis admonished, patting Bill’s cheek until he opened his eyes partway. “You’re going to look at us while we fuck you.”

Bill moaned, face a bright red by now. His tongue hung out as he gasped for breath, and the addition of Dipper’s third finger had him squirming, soft whispers of, “please” escaping him.

“All right, as long as you keep sounding so pretty.” Dipper curled his fingers, finding Bill’s prostate and giving a stroke. He watched the pre trickle down the other’s shaft.

“Dipper… sapling, please,” Bill pleaded, so genuine and needy that it sent a jolt of pleasure right to Dipper’s groin. “Fuck me.”

Dipper used his free hand to grasp Bill’s cock, slowly pumping it as he loosened him. The demon was soon whimpering with frustration, toes clenching into the blanket under them, hips rolling into the motions.

“Pavo, make him be quiet,” Dipper ordered as he pulled his fingers out and lubed up his own cock.

“With pleasure.” Pavonis crawled forward and carefully spun himself around, kneeling over Bill’s face while facing Dipper. “Why don’t you put that tongue to good use, Cipher?”

Bill had no shame; he immediately went for it. He lifted his head, tongue probing between the psychic’s legs, trailing underneath his balls and making him moan, before licking down to his entrance.

Dipper’s heart raced at the expression on Pavonis’s face, how his eyes were half-lidded and a blush coloring his cheeks. The human wasted no more time, gripping Bill’s thighs and separating them, roughly thrusting inside.

A loud cry tore from Bill’s throat, and he gave a quick nip to Pavonis’s skin before soothing over it with his tongue.

“Nngh, Cipher… that’s it. That’s amazing…” Pavonis supported himself on his knees with little trouble, and one hand soon went to his arousal, stroking slowly. The other hand caressed his own chest, fingers brushing over a nipple.

Dipper’s mouth went dry as he watched this, but he focused on his task, setting a pace as he fucked Bill. He used strong thrusts, knowing that the other liked it like that, enjoying the muffled moans and whimpers he was making.

Bill was overwhelmed by sensation, but he did his best to continue treating Pavonis. With a grunt, he pushed his tongue out further, the tip slipping inside the other. He felt the psychic shudder, and felt a warm glow in his chest. They may have him effectively trapped, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some control. He pressed in further, curling the muscle around, sometimes withdrawing it just to tease at the younger’s hole.

It was obvious from the quivering of Pavonis’s thighs that he was into it. And Bill could tell he was jerking off. It made him wish his arms were free, just so he could reach up and touch him himself.

Dipper sped up when he heard silence from Bill for far too long. “Done begging, Bill?” he asked, hearing him yelp. He slowed, and his partner squirmed. “Well if you don’t want any more, we can stop…”

Bill’s legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. “Keep going,” Bill hissed.

“Was that a request, or an order?” Dipper smacked the other’s thigh, and moved his hand to the demon’s length, thumb teasing his slit.

Bill whined and shifted, going quiet for a moment. Then he said in a pleading voice, “I want more, please keep fucking me.”

“Was that so hard?” Dipper resumed his earlier pace, a bit more firmly now, making the bed rock.

Bill allowed soft moans and gasps to slip past his lips, knowing how into it Dipper was. He returned to his earlier task of rimming Pavonis, though his jaw was starting to cramp up. Hopefully the other came soon so he could stop. Or at least changed position so he could give him a blowjob instead.

Pavonis did seem close, the motions on his dick frantic, head leaning back as he practically rode Bill’s tongue.

Dipper was enjoying the sight immensely, Pavonis looked so _hot_ when his eyes were closed and his face was red and he was so close to getting off but he just needed one more little push…

Knowing exactly what to do, Dipper leaned forward, burying himself deeper into Bill. He moaned at the rush of pleasure, and grabbed Pavonis’s chin with one hand, tilting his face and kissing him deeply.

The psychic groaned against his lips, the sound low and husky. He kissed back, back curling as he finally climaxed. Dipper felt some of the cum reach to his stomach, but most of it seemed to land on Bill.

They separated with heavy pants, and Dipper braced one hand back on Bill’s hip for support. But the other grasped Pavonis’s wrist, tilting it as he looked at the cum strung between his fingers. With a cheeky smirk, he began licking it off.

“Nn, Pines, you are _filthy,_ ” Pavonis commented, voice full of approval.

Dipper just grinned at him, and motioned for him to move aside. He did so, and Dipper let go of his hand, leaning down over Bill instead. He started to kiss him, then changed his mind, moving to dig his teeth into the other’s throat. “You’ve been such a good boy, Bill,” he murmured. With one arm on the bed for support, he pumped Bill’s cock with the other hand. His thumb gently smeared precum along the head. “I want you to beg for me one last time. Beg to be allowed to come.”

“I hardly need permission to do that,” Bill scowled. He looked flustered but defiant. His hair was a mess; one of the downsides to him letting it grow out. But it could be fixed in no time.

“Oh, don’t you?” Dipper stopped moving, and Bill snapped his teeth. “I think you need me if you want to get off.”

“Pines…” Bill implored, wiggling his hips, trying to tempt the other into moving. Though it felt good, Dipper didn’t budge. After a few moments of this, Bill gave in. “Fine. Please keep going, I need you, please fuck me…”

His voice was so broken and needy, and from the darkness of Bill’s blush, it was obvious he was embarrassed at letting himself sound like that. But Dipper smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Very nice.” He started again, easing into it, more than aware of how tense his own muscles were growing, the building heat and pressure in his groin. But damn, did it feel amazing having so much power. He pressed his lips to Bill’s, and felt him roll his hips to meet him on every thrust, back arching to keep as much skin as possible in contact.

“Nngh, D-Dipper, I’m gonna…” Bill managed, leaning his head back as his movements lost rhythm.

Dipper lowered his mouth to Bill’s ear, fingers nimbly twisting over the other’s tip as he whispered, “Come for me. And make sure you’re loud about it.”

Bill keened as he came, hips bucking hard against Dipper’s as he did, and the human’s heart skipped a beat at just how wonderful his partner looked, so attractive and so dependent on him, if only for a few moments…

Dipper only managed one more thrust before he too was falling over his edge, spilling into the other with a noise almost like a sob.

Then Bill’s mouth was against his once more, and they were kissing passionately, bodies shaking as they came down from their highs.

“Damn, kid…” Bill sighed, rolling his sore shoulders. “That was… Something. Can ya untie me now?”

Dipper glanced up at the magical chains, mind in a daze. “What?”

“I’ll do it.” Pavonis ran his hand over each of them, then snapped his fingers. “Damn, you really check out after sex, don’t you?”

The chains faded from existence, and Bill dropped his arms, wincing at the pain as blood flowed back into them.

Dipper shook his head, snapping out of his daze. “Sorry. Bill, are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay kid, that was great!” Bill reached up to wrap his arms around Dipper, keeping him laying on top of him. “I like it when you’re dominant. And Pavonis was… a welcome surprise.” Bill looked over at the other, then shifted over on the bed, patting the covers next to him. The psychic immediately pulled himself up to lie next to them, throwing an arm over Bill’s chest and plopping his face down against the older’s throat. Bill chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Such a cuddler.”

Dipper realized he was still inside Bill and quickly pulled out. Then he laid back down, yawning. He was exhausted.

He was starting to drift off to sleep when Bill’s hand, which had been stroking his back, suddenly dug fingernails in sharply, and he heard the demon’s voice in his ear, low and dangerous.

“Next time, I’m getting you underneath me and I’m gonna have you screaming for release before I finally take you.”

That should not have made Dipper’s heart race like it did. He felt heat go to his groin, but his voice was steady enough when he replied, “I can’t wait.”

“Can I help?” Pavonis piped up.

“No, I’ll take care of you some other time.”

“Ooh, don’t threaten me with a good time.”

There was a slap and a muttered, “Ow,” but Dipper didn’t open his eyes to look, just snuggling close to his partners and making sure his arms were around both of them, though it seemed he cuddled just a little bit closer to Bill. As it should be; Bill was his soul mate. Pavonis was his friend with benefits. But he loved them both in different ways, and he was so glad they were both so open-minded. They both understood exactly how he felt about them, so neither saw any need to get jealous. In fact, they quite enjoyed sharing him. And if they bickered, well, that usually just ended up making it even funner for him as they tried to show each other up. Demons really did make excellent partners.


End file.
